Doctor of Love
by judaiteito
Summary: Reo Mibuchi was on a coma and on a brink of death due to an accident involving kidnapping. He was given another chance to live but in return, he has to be a Doctor/ Messenger of Love! Full Summary inside. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Story 1: Beginning

**Title:** Doctor of Love

**By: **Judaiteito

**Pairing/s: **AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), MidoTaka, KuroKaga, Muramuro, DaiSuki (DaikixSatsuki), KasaKi

**Summary:**

Reo Mibuchi, shooting guard of the Rakuzan Basketball Team, was on a coma and on the brink of death due to an accident caused by kidnapping. Just when all hope was lost, Reo was given another chance to live but in exchange, he has to be the Doctor/ Messenger of Love! Can he fulfill the duty given to him before time runs out? Will he be able to help those people in need of their soulmates? And besides that...

... can he find his own love?

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Uhh... hi everyone! Welcome to my very first Kuroko no Basuke fanfic: "Doctor of Love"! Please bear with me if this story contains wrong grammars and wrong spellings or any errors.**

**Tsuna: Though, criticism and comments are very much welcome!**

**Judai: So, without further ado... Let's start the story!**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, possible OOC, and possible errors... i guess that's all.**

**Story 1: In Darkness, There's Danger**

It was Saturday morning, the sun was shining so bright and despite the sun's glare, the wind's breeze was cool. A perfect weather for a wonderful, romantic picnic.

On a high school in Kyoto, the Rakuzan High, it was quiet and bare of students and teachers that were usually buzzing from place to place. Though, with the exception of the Rakuzan High's Basketball Club members who, even though it was weekend, were busy practicing. But, it seems like the said Basketball Team's Captain wasn't around this time.

"Oi, where's Akashi? Don't tell me he left us here practicing while he go court that pathetic Seirin Point Guard!" a voice that belongs to one Nebuya Eikichi said. Suddenly, a clipboard was smacked down his head courtesy of the Rakuzan Team's Shooting Guard, Mibuchi Reo.

"Don't accuse Sei-chan of such irresponsible act, Eikichi! Unlike you, who sometimes comes late for practice without a reasonable excuse, our beloved Captain told me that he has some important business to attend to and left me in charge of the team."

"Important business, he said. I bet he's talking about courting that point guard from Seirin." Hayama Koutarou whispered at the groaning Nebuya. As soon as Koutarou finished his sentence, he was immediately smacked by Reo's clipboard. The black haired shooting guard glared at the two with his hands now on his hips.

"I may not be as intimidating as Sei-chan but, I won't tolerate any tardiness here in this team. You two, 50 laps around the campus! NOW!"

"What?!"

"Eh?! Reo-nee!"

Reo smiled sweetly(?) while Nebuya and Koutarou continue complaining to the newly assigned vice captain of Rakuzan Team.

"Why are you two still standing here for? Or, do you guys want to do 100 laps instead?" Reo said, with a sickening sweet voice, still smiling sweetly at Nebuya and Koutarou, who were now sporting identical horrified face. The two immediately started running outside leaving a smirking Reo, who nodded his head in satisfaction. He looked at the rest of the team members and smiled at them.

"What are you all looking at? Or perhaps you all want to accompany those two idiots on their 'fun run'?"

With that said, everyone quickly continued their daily routine of practice with a single thought on their minds.

_'If Akashi is the Emperor, then Mibuchi-san is the Empress!' _

But, they all never thought that on that day, the newly appointed Empress of Rakuzan Basketball Team will suddenly be missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost sunset when they all finished their practice. Their Captain still wasn't around so, Reo continued on monitoring the team and assigning the members to keep the court clean and spotless.

"Can we go now?" a sweaty Koutarou whined at Reo, who was nodding his head at everyone while sitting on a chair with his jacket draped around him and a clipboard (of doom) in hand.

"Ok, you're all dismissed. Now, shoo!" Reo said while looking at his clipboard and making shoo-ing gestures. Everyone on the team cheered and went to the shower room. Well, all except for one.

"Mibuchi-san."

"Whoah!" Reo exclaimed, stumbling out of his chair. He looked up and saw the invisible 3rd year player of Rakuzan, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Mayu-senpai, please refrain from appearing out of nowhere. It gives me heart attacks." the team's shooting guard said while clutching his chest.

"So? Why are you still in here?"

"I'm just here to inform you that I will be missing practice on Monday and Tuesday." the gray haired Rakuzan player said.

"I also won't be attending classes on those days for I have an important errand to do."

" I see." Reo smiled.

"Well, I think it will be fine for you to miss two practices. Don't worry, I'll tell Sei-chan about it."

"Thank you, Mibuchi-san." Mayuzumi said and bowed at Reo. And suddenly, he vanished out of sight.

"E-eh?"

"Reo-nee, we'll be going now!" a newly refreshed Koutarou said while walking towards the exit, the other team members behind him.

"Uh... Ok. See you all on Monday and don't be late, you hear me! I'm talking about you, Eikichi!"

"Yeah, yeah! See yah Empress!"

And one Mibuchi Reo was left alone in the gym.

_'Empress?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was already 7:00 in the evening when Reo came out of the locker room. He walked towards the exit and looked at the gym one more time.

"Ok, since everything's all set, I better go now." Reo mumbled while stretching. He closed the gym's door and locked it. But, as soon as he pocketed the key, a hand with a handkerchief covered his nose and mouth, making him unable to breathe.

_'Wha-what's going on?!' _the black haired shooter thought while struggling against his captor.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!"

As the smell of the chloroform hit his nose, his sight gone blurred and his struggles ceased. The last vision he saw was the image of his masked captor and then,

Darkness greeted him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is he ok?" a male's voice asked.

"I don't know! I can barely see in this room!" another male's voice, but slightly deeper, said.

_'What's going on?'_ a now barely conscious Reo thought. He groaned out loud, alerting the owners of the voices of his awakening.

"He's waking up!"

"We can see that, Captain Obvious."

"I thought you can barely see in this room?"

"Why you-!"

"Would the two of you be quiet for a minute!" a male and a female's voices exclaimed in unison.

Silence~ 

The black haired shooter of the Rakuzan Team opened his eyes and was greeted by the dim lighting of a barely lit room. He was about to lift his hand but was shocked to see that he was tied up on a chair.

"Wha-what's going on?" Reo asked, panic slowly increasing. He looked around to try to find those people who were talking before.

"Actually, we don't know where we are too." a female's voice, the same as before, said.

"Yeah, even though its been two days since we were kept in here." a male's voice, different from the first three males, continued.

_'Wait... These voices are familiar... Don't tell me-!'_

"Don't tell me... You guys are-!"

**BAM!**

He was interrupted by the sudden opening of the room's door, making the barely lit room filled with light, and a sinister laugh followed.

"I see you're all awake. Welcome to my lair, Kiseki no Sedai's partners!" the person by the door exclaimed, his arms spread outward with a sinister grin on his face. He was wearing a mask that covered half of his face, a leather jacket, and black colored pants. Looped on the side of his waist were a leather whip and a dagger on the other side.

Now that he could finally see the room clearly, Reo looked at his new companions and was shocked on what he saw.

Beside him, on his right, was a red-black colored hair male with piercing red eyes, Kagami Taiga of Seirin Team, covered in bruises. One of his eyes was swollen and his lips were slightly bleeding. His left arm seemed to be broken and his left ankle was sprained.

Next to Kagami was a black haired male with a beauty mark below his right eye, Himuro Tatsuya of Yosen Team, who was slightly bruised. His arms covered in scratches and the bangs that once covered his left eye was pinned back, making the bruise on his left cheek exposed.

Next to Himuro was a bubblegum pink colored hair female with matching pink colored eyes, Momoi Satsuki, manager of Touou Basketball Team. Out of all of them (except for Reo), she was void of scratches, though, her right cheek was swollen. Aside from that, she's perfectly fine physically but mentally, she seemed in panic.

Next to Momoi was a black haired, silver-blue eyed male, Takao Kazunari of Shutoku. He was also covered in bruises and scratches but the injuries just below his eyes were deeper than the others. His hair was damp as if he was dunked on water. Perhaps he was.

And last but not the least was a black, short haired male located on Reo's left side, Captain of Kaijou Team: Kasamatsu Yukio. Similar to the other males, he was also covered in deep bruises and scratches. His lips were bleeding and the top-right portion of his head was covered in blood.

Needless to say, the only thing that was similar to all of them was that, they were all tied up on a chair.

_'What the heck is going here?!'_ a now worried and panicking Reo thought. He was forced out of his musings when he felt someone grabbed his jaw and looked up to see the face of his captor.

"You must have been jealous, thinking that you're the only one who doesn't have any 'beauty marks' on the face." the masked man said all the while, petting Reo's cheek.

"Stay away from him, you bastard!" Kagami exclaimed. The captor turned to look at the Seirin's Ace and sneered but eventually, he smiled creepily.

"I see. So you still want me to add some 'beauty marks' on your face. Well, all you need to do was ask nicely, you know."

With that said the masked captor released Reo and moved closer to Kagami at the same time, Himuro struggled against his bindings while shouting at their captor.

"Don't even think about hurting him again, you monster!"

The masked man stopped advancing at the shuddering red-haired male and looked at Himuro. He tilted his head and suddenly laughed.

"Me? A monster?! Hah! I'm a perfectly normal human being. Those guys you call your partners, those Kiseki no Sedai, they're the real monsters!"

"At least they don't go hitting people with whips and daggers! At least they still have their humanity and brains intact! Unlike you, a mentally damaged maniac who took pleasure on seeing someone bleed to death! You're the real monster here!" Takao yelled his voice raspy yet firm. Their captor frowned and hit the point guard of Shutoku on the face.

"Keep quiet! I'm not talking to you! Seriously, you're my least favorite pet out of everyone here. You're annoying and loud!" then, the masked man grinned.

"I know! Why don't I cut your tongue! Or better yet, slit your throat! That will definitely keep you quiet forever!"

He grabbed his dagger and started to advanced towards a paling Takao. He unsheathed his dagger and about to slit the hawk-eyed teen's throat when...

"Leave him alone!"

Their captor looked at Reo while the said shooting guard glared at him.

"You want to mark me, right? Then, go ahead! Leave them alone and I'll let you hit me, hurt me, and mark me as many times as you want."

The masked man grinned and skipped towards Reo while the others looked at the black haired shooter with horrified faces.

"I'm so happy! Now, I can finally start my entertainment! Let's go to my 'special room', shall we?"

With that, their captor dragged Reo by the chair outside the room leaving the five protesting, injured teenagers behind.

"No! Let him go!"

"You'll only get hurt, Mibuchi-san!"

"Come back here you freak!"

"Oh no.."

"This is bad."

Their protests went unheard of and as the door to the captor's 'special room' closed...

... screams of pain began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: And that's all for chapter 1! I hope you guys like the story and I also hope it doesn't bore you. **

**Tsuna: We're sorry if any mistakes were made in the story. **

**Judai: Anyway, I wonder what's going to happen to the Kiseki no Sedai's patners….. Will they get out of that place alive?**

**Tsuna: Though, I'm wondering what's the identity of the masked man….**

**Judai: Please leave a comment so as to help me improve this story. *smiles* Read and Review minna!**

**Tsuna: Don't forget to review! Your reviews fuel Judai-chan's motivation. *smiles* Have a nice day everyone!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne! Until next time!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	2. Story 2: Sacrifice

**Title:** Doctor of Love

**By: **Judaiteito

**Pairing/s: **AkaMi (AkashixMibuchi), MidoTaka, KuroKaga, Muramuro, DaiSuki (DaikixSatsuki), KasaKi

**Summary:**

Reo Mibuchi, shooting guard of the Rakuzan Basketball Team, was on a coma and on the brink of death due to an accident caused by kidnapping. Just when all hope was lost, Reo was given another chance to live but in exchange, he has to be the Doctor/ Messenger of Love! Can he fulfill the duty given to him before time runs out? Will he be able to help those people in need of their soulmates? And besides that...

... can he find his own love?

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Hi minna! Sorry for the late update! I was busy doing something concerning my school works. Good thing its finally our Christmas vacation! I can probably update this story every week (if the inspiration hit me).**

**Tsuna: By the way, Judai-chan and I would like to thank CrimsonSnowScarletFate and CookieloverWHIPEDCREAM for reviewing the story and for those who followed and favorite this story, thank you very much. **

**Judai: So, without further ado, welcome to chapter 2 of 'Doctor of Love'! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, possible OOC, and possible errors... i guess that's all.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters and also the places in here.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Story 2: In Hard Times, Sacrifice is Needed**

**Wednesday Morning, At Rakuzan High...**

"Where's that stupid, idiot, tyrant freak we call 'Empress'?! How dare he pulled a prank on me! It's not even April Fools yet!" a loud booming voice can be heard shouting in the hallway. Students of Rakuzan High stopped what they were doing just to look at one Nebuya Eikichi stomping angrily and a Hayama Koutarou, who was trying to calm his teamate down. Both of them were clutching an identical photo but the onlookers had a hard time identifying whose picture it was.

"Ei-chan, calm down! We dont even know if these pictures were actually sent to us by Reo-nee himself. If you dont remember, Reo-nee wasn't in school yesterday and the day before that." Koutarou said, speaking reasonably for once, making the pissed off Rakuzan center cvalm down a bit.

"Yeah, I know. I thought he was just absent because he was sick."

Koutarou shook his head.

"Reo-nee wasn't on his dorm room and the dormhead said that he didn't even saw Reo-nee go back to the dorms." a slightly worried Koutarou said. They were quiet for a minute and was about to go to their lockers when they saw their captain, Akashi Seijurou, standing in front of his locker with a familiar picture in hand.

"Hey, Akashi! Do you know what-"

"When was the last time you saw Reo?"

Nebuya immediately shut his mouth, sensing a menacing aura coming out from their captain, while koutarou answered the question.

"Last time we saw Reo-nee was on Saturday after practice. He stayed late cause he was preparing the training mune for the next practice and locking the gym doors. Why? Do you know what happened to Reo-nee, Akashi?"

The red haired, heterochroma eyed teen didn't say anything instead, he gave them the picture he was looking at. The two second years exchange questioning looks and looked at the said picture. What they saw made their blood run cold.

The picture that was sent to them was different Akashi's. Instead of a tied up Reo on a chair, Akashi's has a blindfolded, bruised and battered Mibuchi Reo tied up on a chair. His body was covered in scratches and his cheeks were swollen. He has whip marks on his arms and his hair was damp with water. And on the right bottom of the picture was a message that says:

_'Your time is running out, Kiseki no Sedai.'_

As soon as Akashi closed his locker, he was slammed onto it and his collar was grasped by a very livid Nebuya Eikichi.

"I already tolerated you enough to be our captain but I wont be tolerant anymore if Reo got involve in this Kiseki no Sedai business of yours! Mark my words, Akashi, if Reo somehow die from this, I'll destroy you."

Akashi stared at Nebuya's raging eyes and sighed. He grasped the cebter's wrist and pushed it away from him.

"The reason why I was not on practice last Saturday because I had a sudden meeting with the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai." Akashi said while fixing his collar. Koutarou and Nebuya looked at him questioningly.

"All of them has the same problem: their partners went missing six days ago. Those were Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio, Momoi Satsuki and Kagami Taiga. They found out that they were all abducted by someone when they all received a picture of their partners, blindfolded, bruised and battered. And that was last Saturday morning."

Akashi, then, looked at them seriously with his lion-like eyes.

"And from what I've gathered, the person behind this was someone we once knew."

"You mean to say, what happened to them, happened to us?" Nebuya said. Akashi nodded his head.

"But why Reo-nee? He isn't your partner, right? So, why?"

"The same reason as to why he was the only one abducted last Saturday and not six days ago. The kidnapper might had the tropuble the right partner for me. And when he saw me talking to Reo last Saturday, he probably decided to capture him when Reo least expected it."

"And you guys thought that the culprit might be someone you knew from middle school?" Koutarou said.

"No. We're truly sure that the culprit was _'that' _person. After all.." at this, Akashi smiled, the smile that made Nebuya and Koutarou shiver with such coldness.

"I have my means on getting what I need. Information isn't an exemption."

_'The Emperor finally made his move! That culprit better be prepared for scissors from hell will rain down on him.' _Nebuya and Koutarou both thought simultaneously.

"Koutarou."

"Y-yes!"

"Monitor the whole team for today. I'm going out."

"E-eh?!"

"The Great Akashi Seijurou is skipping class? The world might end today!" Nebuya commented. Akashi smirked at them.

"I can't keep my Empress waiting, can I?"

With that, the red haired teen walked towards the school building's exit, leaving the two gaping second years behind.

_'He knew about that Empress thing?!'_

They should have known that nothing can get pass from Akashi Seijurou, the holder of the Emperor Eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Beep. Beep.**

_**"Hello?"**_

"Is everything prepared already?"

_**"Ah? Oh, Akashi. Yeah, everything is already prepared. The rest of the Kiseki no Sedai are on the meeting place."**_

"I see. Good work, by the way, Chihiro."

_**"Hn. Its a piece of cake. And you owe me some wxcuse letters for my classes yesterday and on Monday."**_

"Hn. I already have those prepared and sent to the teachers."

_**"I see. Good luck in getting our Empress back."**_

**Beep. Beep.**

Akashi closed his red colored phone and looked at the streets outside from his car's window.

_'They all might be impatient by now.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I think I did a pretty good job marking you past two days, my pet. Now, off you go socialize with the others." their masked captor said as he dragged Reo by the chair inside the room where the other captives were.

"Be nice and quiet or else..." at this, the man smiled creepily.

"Your death might come sooner than I scheduled."

And the door was shut closed. The others immediately started asking questions to Reo, asking whether he's ok or if he's still breathing.

"I'm f-fine." Reo replied, his voice hoarse from constant screaming.

"i'm still alive. More importantly, I found a way to release us from these bindings."

Upon hearing that, the others kept quiet.

"How?" whispered Momoi. Reo smirked and lifted his bruised arms, making the ropes tied to it unbind. Then, he waved a sharp butterknife on his right hand.

"Somehow, I've got a hold of this shiny little thing and hid it on my sleeves while our kidnapper was sleeping last night."

The others' faces lit up and they chuckled.

"Mibuchi-san is so cool!"

"Great job, Mibuchi!"

"As expected from Akashi-kun's partner! Witty and wise!"

"Well, compliments aside, I still need to cut your ropes and get us out of here." the black haired Rakuzan shooting guard said as he started cutting Kasamatsu's bindings.

"How can we escape if we don't know which way is the exit?" Takao asked. Momoi smirked.

"You guys do know that I'm good at analyzation and planning and as what I observed during the time he dragged us to his 'special room', I think we're actually in a warehouse. Though, this warehouse is different from the normal one cause it has two rooms inside. One is this room, located on the right side and the other is the 'Special Room' which is right in front of this room." the pink haired manager said, smiling triumphly while Reo undid her bindings.

"You mean to say, all we need to do is to turn right after we get out of this room and keep walking straight until we see the exit?" a newly released Kagami said. He was supported by Himuro for his sprain wasn't healed yet.

"Basically, yes."

"And with Takao's hawk eye, he can immediately spot the right door we can get out of here easily." Kasamatsu commented.

"Though, the poblem is how we can see without lights."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akashi, you're latye."

"Akashi-kun, please refrain from being fashionably late especially in a dire situation like this."

"Aka-chin, any news?"

"Akashicchi, please tell us that you already know where Kasamatsu-senpai and the others are!"

"Akashi, you better have good news or else..."

"Or else what, Daiki?" Akashi said while raising an eyebrow. Aomine Daiki, Touou Gakuen's Ace, growled.

"Anyway, I have the information on who abducted our partners and where they are."

"Where?!" the five other members of Kiseki no Sedai asked simultaneously.

"In the warehouse near the docks of Kyoto. And before you ask when and how we will get there, I'll say it now. Go get your things and get inside the car. We're leaving right away."

Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, and Midorima Shintaro immediately got their things from their chairs and got inside Akashi's car.

"Raido."

"Yes, young master?"

"Get us towards the warehouse by the docks in pronto."

"Should I go beyond the speed limits, young master?"

"If necessary."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Raido, their driver, stepped on the gas and they zoomed towards the direction of their destination.

_'I thought 'if necessary'?! The heck?!' _the other Kiseki no Sedai members thought, clutching on their seatbelts like a lifeline, while Akashi sat calmly at the passenger seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok... Where is it?" Momoi whispered, walking in front of the group.

"I think... That way!" Kagami whispered, still being supported by Himuro. They're in the middle of the group.

"No! That way!" Takao commented beside the pink haired girl.

**SMACK!**

"Ouch!"

"You two, be quiet! Seriously, we only need to walk straight!" Kasamatsu whisper-shouted at the two of them. He was at the back of Kagami and in front of Reo.

"Taiga, you shouldn't argue with Takao. You're still not in the condition to walk, much less bicker." Himuro, the ever motherly big brother of the redhead, said.

"Anyway, we need to move fast. Our kidnapper might notice that we're missing." Reo whispered at them from the back. As soon as he finished talking, a booming sound was heard from the room they were in before.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, MY PETS?!"

"Run!"

And they all ran straight ahead, not noticing that they were bumping into some boxes along the way.

"Whoah!" the pink eyed only female in the group exclaimed, trippin on one of the boxes on their way, making them all lose their balance.

"Oof!"

Suddenly, lights filled the entire place and a sinister laugh echoed throughtout the walls of the warehouse.

"No more escaping, my dear pets."

They all quickly stood up as panic slowly increased inside them.

"Ok, here's the plan. Kazu-chan, find the door. Tat-chan, help Kagami walk faster to the door. Satsu-chan, please help Kasamatsu-senpai." the Rakuzan shooter ordered.

"I'm perfectly fine by my own, Mibuchi."

"No. You're limping, Kasamatsu-san. So, no buts."

"How about you, Reo-chan?" Momoi asked, her face filled with worry, Reo smiled at her.

"I'll distract our captor."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akashi-sama, we're here."

The dual colored eyed teen nodded at their driver and immediately opened the car door. As he exited, he looked at the warehouse then to his former teamates. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Your faces are weird."

Midorima and Kuroko glared at him, Kise and Aomine were busy puking their guts out at the side while Murasakibara rubbed the two's backs.

"Daiki, Ryouta, stop puking and lets go."

"Y-yes..."

They were about to walked towards the warehouse's door when suddenly...

... it bursts open.

They all moved back and saw Takao, momoi, Kagami, Himuro and Kasamatsu ran forward, almost crashing at them. The Kiseki no Sedai's faces paled as they saw the battered state of their partners.

"Ta-Takao!"

"Satsuki!"

"Kagami-kun!"

"Muro-chin!"

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

The five aforementioned people looked up and saw their partners. Relief flooded through their systems.

"Sh-Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed, jumping at the surprised Midorima.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

"Takao, clam down!"

The green haired shooter felt something wet on his shoulders. He looked at Takao only to find the hawk-eyed teen crying and sobbing. His frame was shaking and he's clutching at Midorima's shirt like a lifeline.

"Shin-chan, I was so scared... I can't see anything yet I can see everything there... I'm so scared! Shin-chan!"

Shocked that the usually happy point guard was cryuing, Midorima can't do anything but rubbed circles at Takao's back and whisper assurances at him.

"Satsuki, are you ok?" asked a vey worried Aomine. Momoi fake-smiled at her childhood friend and nodded her head.

"Aside from the stinging pain on my cheeks, I think I'm fine. No need to worry so much, Dai-chan."

Ignoring what the pink haired girl said, Aomine enveloped her into an embrace, holding her tightly on his arms.

"Don't act so tough, Satsuki. I know you were scared."

Upon hearing that, tears began to flow from her pink colored eyes and momoi burried her head on the dark blue haied teen's chest.

"I was so scared, Dai-chan. I thought we'll never get out of that place."

"Don't worry, you're safe now. I'm here."

And with that, Satsuki finally smiled.

"Kagami-kun, I'm so sorry." the passing expert of Seirin High said, his head bowed and shoulders stiff. Kagami released his hold on Himuro and smacked Kuroko's head softly.

"Its not your fault, Kuroko. You don't have to apologize. Besides, I'm gonna be ok and I'm still alive."

"You wouldn't be hurt like this in the first place if I hadn't picked you as my light and partner. I-"

"I'm OK! Are you regretting the fact that I became your light?"

"No! I'm happy that Kagami-kun became my light but-"

The Seirin Ace interrupted his shadow by hugging him.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. Sorry if I got you worried."

Kuroko looked up at his light and lightly touched his bruised eye.

"It must be scary and painful for Kagami-kun. Don't worry, your shadow's here and your light will never get dim again." the blue eyed teen said seriously, his eyes expressing how angry he was at the person who hurt his light. Kagami smiled at him and leaned closer to his touch.

"Muro-chin, don't worry, i'll crush whoever did this to you." Murasakibara said, his eyes serious and his hands were twitching. Himuro smiled and patted the violet haired teen on the head.

"I'll be fine. Besides, these are just minor injuries, Taiga had the worst. But it was sweet of you to be worried about me, Atsushi." the Yosen shooting guard said with his usual poker face. Murasakibara frowned at him.

"I told you I don't like seeing Muro-chin with his poker face on when talking to me. Please tell me what you really feel."

At that, Himuro hugged the Yosen's center and cried softly. Murasakibara just patted the black haired teen on the head and whispered words of assurances.

"Kasamatsu-senpai... I-"

"If you're gonna apologize, just keep your mouth shut."

"Senpai, a-"

"If you're gonna ask if I'n ok then, you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

Kise's lips trembled and he immediately hugged his startled senpai. He sobbed and cried while rubbing his face at Kasamatsu's chest.

"I'm so sorry, senpai! I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me! I'm sorry that you have to act all tough because you're my senpai and I'm your kohai! I'm sorry I- ouch!" Kise's rant was interrupted when the Kaijou captain lightly punched his head.

"I told you, you don't have to apologize. Its not your fault. And I'm certainly NOT acting all tough! After all, I'm the captain of one of the powerful basketball teams here. I dont need to act all tough." Kasamatsu said while smirking at his now chuckling kohai.

"Senpai is being full of himself."

The Kaijou point guard lightly blushed and punched Kise on the head, again.

"A captain can never be great if not fo his teamates."

Kise smiled and placed his head on his senpai's shoulder while Kasamatsu smiled and patted his kouhai's head.

While the others were all being dramatic, an irritated Akashi Seijurou was looking at his supposedly 'partner' with no such luck. Deciding to get the other's attention, he voiced out the question that made the Kiseki no Sedai's partners froze.

"Where is Reo?"

Upon hearing that, the members of Kiseki no Sedai immediately looked around to search for the missing Rakuzan shooting guard. They didn't noticed Momoi biting her lips, Kasamatsu looking away, Kagami clenching his fists, Himuro looking worried and Takao hugging Midorima tightly. Well, all except for the holder of the Emperor Eye. Akashi narrowed his eyes and looked at the once captured teens suspisciously.

"Where is he?"

The 'Partners' looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation and finally, Himuro spoke up.

"He-"

"He's still inside the warehouse!" Momoi blurted, the others looked at her, surprised. Takao continued.

"We tried to stop him but he was being adamant on staying behind and distracting our captor!"

Akashi growled outloud making them all flinch.

"That fool-!"

**BANG!**

They all froze as a gun shot was heard from inside the warehouse. They immediately ran towards it and as they finally entered the door...

... the usually composed Akashi Seijurou, Rakuzan's Captain, went wide-eyed at the sight that greeted them...

... the bloodied body of one Mibuchi Reo, lying on a pool of his very own blood on the floor, motionless.

"REO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: And that's all for the second chapter of 'Doctor of Love'!**

**Tsuna: Hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

**Judai: man... the story was supposed to be humor but it seems I started off as tragic... Don't worry, the next few chapters will have humor on them... I hope...**

**Tsuna: Anyway, Read and Review minna!**

**Judai: Your reviews fuel my motivation to continue writing this story!**

**Reo: Review so I can live again!**

**Judai: Reo-nee! You're supposed to be 'dead'! Now, go back to the stage.**

**Reo: yeah... yeah...**

**Tsuna: *chuckles* R and R, minna!**

_**Preview?**_

_**"Let me ask you, why are you doing this?"**_

_**"I wont let you get into my mind! Die!"**_

_**"What's the condition?"**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

**Judai and Tsuna: ja ne~!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
